


Crisis of Faith

by SincerelyWaving



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I hate kamski so much, a little bit angsty, character study?? i guess, connor's thoughts, during the Kamski scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyWaving/pseuds/SincerelyWaving
Summary: Just a little blurb about Connor's thoughts during the Kamski scene





	Crisis of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little blurb I wrote  
> If you're waiting for the next part of 'Freezing Blood,' I've started on it, hopefully I'll have it up this weekend!

He didn't understand. He couldn't understand. He was just a tool to them, nothing more than a walking pile of circuits and programming that happened to look like them. He was just a machine, designed to accomplish a task. He wasn't built to be anything more than that, just a computer with legs created to carry out orders and follow instructions. He wasn't alive. The gun shook in his hands. Why was he shaking? He shouldn't be shaking. He took a heavy breath that he didn't need as errors swarmed over his vision. They screamed at him, rich red reminders of his mission, his duty. He was a machine. He had a task. His finger tightened on the trigger.

So why, why did all of this feel so wrong? He could faintly hear someone talking to him, but he didn't bother running a scan to identify it. Where was that ringing in his ears coming from? How long had that been there? Why hadn't he noticed it before? His grip tightened on the gun as his hand begun to shake even more and he suddenly realized he was staring into a pair of blue eyes. She looked at him, not with anger or hatred, but something akin to pity sparkled in her eyes. But that couldn't be right. She was a machine, just like him. She couldn't feel anything, and neither could he. So why was he so damn frustrated?

Internally he growled. Why was this happening? What was wrong with him? He was built to be better, smarter, and more resilient than any android before him. He had been subjected to rigorous testing to work out every single kink or possible malfunction in his program. So why was he feeling anything? He know on the outside, he still wore his impassive face, but on the inside he was screaming. Why did he have to feel?

Suddenly, the red error messages vanished from his vision, leaving only the RT600 staring up at him with her soft blue eyes. Two messages appeared, hovering beside her head.

_Shoot. Spare_

He hesitated. Why did he hesitate? He was supposed to shoot her, that was his mission, right? He needed information, and he wasn't going to get it by sparing her. No, not her, it. Since when had he been using pronouns for these androids?

_Since the Eden Club,_ his infallible memory provided. He swiped away the notification with a soft growl, leaving only the two prompts still taunting him from their place around the android's head. He paused before heaving an internal sigh and choosing his option.

_Spare._

He handed the gun off, loosening his finger from the trigger. He could feel as the weapon was removed from his hand, a snide and vaguely surprised voice speaking in his ear. He didn't hear what the voice was saying except for one word. Deviant.

"I'm not a deviant," he said by default, but even he wasn't convinced. His voice sounded shaky and hesitant. Something was very wrong. He felt someone roughly grab his shoulders and begin to haul him away. He did not resist. What was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Poor kiddo is dissociating so hard right now  
> Hope you like it! Sorry for any typos, I typed this up in like ten minutes


End file.
